


Miles

by skinandbones



Series: We Loved and Loved [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Road Trip, Romance, Smol Cor joins the adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: With time on their hands, young Regis and Clarus go on road trip to Lestallum, and small Cor wants to join them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [fondofit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/works) who wanted a young Clarus and Regis road trip to Lestallum and threw in 15-yr old Cor for the heck of it.
> 
> Hope you like it because I'm just a dead person right now.

“I’m coming with you.” Fifteen year-old Cor stood next to the Regalia with a small shoulder bag of his belongings, enough to survive a week’s trip. “No matter what.” Firm and steady his voice remained. To make the situation better, he opened the front passenger seat and settled down against the black leather. 

Clarus couldn’t help but shook his head amusingly. “C’mon, Regis, another company won’t hurt.”

The sound of the trunk closed. Regis looked up at Clarus and then to Cor who stared back without a word, such a serious expression that didn’t belong to such a kid. “No. You’ve been through a lot and boys your age should stay home for a bit.”

“I’m not like the other boys.” Cor frowned and looked at Clarus.

Clarus patted the boy’s shoulder. “You’re right about that.”

“Clarus,” Regis let out an air, “I thought this trip was...?”

“I know.” Clarus smiled. “But I also believe it wouldn’t be a terrible experience for the boy to see the lands outside of Insomnia. Without the wars.”

“Where you go, I’ll follow. And I can have a lot to learn.” Cor gripped the strap of his bag tightly.

“You could learn from books…” Regis weakly retorted.

“Really? I know you love your books but Cor will benefit from this.” Clarus said. “You worry about him but you’ve seen him in action and he also has us if things go wrong.”

“I won’t get into trouble, promise.” Cor spoke after, his eyes glistened of a small hope.

After giving some thought as both Clarus and Cor awaited for an answer, Regis finally gave in without squabble. “Fine. But if he ends up getting lost in the woods then we’re leaving him,” he exclaimed and earned a kiss on a cheek.

“Don’t be mean,” Clarus gently added.

“It’s okay, Clarus, I will find my way back.” Cor stated proudly. “It’s not difficult.”

“We won’t let that happen. Knowing His Majesty will never abandon a child for his own needs, and you’re sitting in the back seat.” Clarus opened the door for Cor to get out.

“Yes, sir.” The boy immediately moved without trouble. “Don’t worry, Your Majesty.”

Regis frowned in dismay. “I’m not worried!”

Clarus laughed and touched Regis’ shoulder in good faith. “See? I believe that’s taken care of. Now let’s get the engine started.”

-

Through the dust and winding dirt roads of Leide, they made their first stop at Hammerhead just nearly past lunch hour. The car parked to the side, and Clarus went to browse the store vendor while Regis and Cor head to the diner to get their fill.

They sat in a booth, glancing at list of dishes and ordered. When they received their food, Cor quickly gobbled down a burger and some fries while Regis watched him devour that meal like a behemoth.

“Whoa, slow down there. You’re gonna choke yourself if you don’t chew your food.” Regis stared amazed, and Cor swallowed before sipping his soft drink. “Sorry,” he replied, his lips lowered.

“Oh no need for that, it’ not like I’m scolding you.” Regis then stole a fry from Cor’s plate. “And thanks for that.”

Pale blue eyes widened in horror at the thief in front of him. Cor took the plate away from Regis’ prying hands and held his food protectively, arms circling around it. “Please get your own.”

“But they’re delicious.”

“No.”

“That’s an order from your king to give me your fries.”

“A king doesn’t abuse his authority.”

“I’m not. It’s called sharing.”

“Clarus will hear about this.”

“Hear about what?”

The two turned in their seats and found Clarus behind them.

“Hey there, grab anything good?” Regis greeted before he used a bit of his magic to slip several fries into his hand.

Cor wasn’t happy.

-

Their trip continued. Regis received a gentle reprimanding from Clarus after they finished eating, and forgiveness was soon bestowed once Regis apologized to Cor.

Things were going well.

They left Leide behind them and entered into Duscae territory, a pleasant change of scenery with bountiful green fields, full of life unimaginable and new adventures.

“Ah, look there,” Regis noted at the herd crossing when he came to a stop, and Clarus was quick enough to take pictures with his camera.

“What?” Cor poked his head up and eyes followed to the group making their way to the other side of the road.

“Spiracorns,” Clarus answered. “Pretty cool, right?”

“They’re big,” Cor commented and moved to the left side of the car to get a better view.

“That’s right. Their horns are pretty useful and they can easily stomp on you like squish-ack!” Regis received a playful slap from Clarus. “What’s that for?” 

“Nothing.” Clarus said before he winked at Cor.  
  
The boy didn’t say a word.

-

As they got closer to the Disc of Cauthess, Regis suggested a worthy photo opportunity for a group shot with the meteorite in the distance, a memorable moment to add to Clarus’ photo collection. A collective agreement while Cor seemed curious about it since he never had his picture taken except being filed into Insomnia’s military records.

They found a parking spot nearby and Clarus set the camera on the tripod before joining Regis’ side, an arm quickly wrapped around his waist. Cor stood in the middle, his posture straight and hands behind his back until Regis decided to mess with the kid’s hair, earning him an rewarding pout until they all registered the quick snap of a shot taken.

Regis grinned while Cor shot an accusatory stare. “I just wanted you to loosen up. You’re very serious when you’re supposed to be having fun.”

In reply, Cor crossed his arms, unamused while Regis rolled his eyes.

“We can take another one.” Clarus pressed a button and showed the picture to them.

“I like it,” Regis said. “Keep it.”

A disgruntled puff of air escaped Cor.

“Will do.” Clarus then set it up again. “Okay, done. Now get into places you two.”

Regis remained in his spot and Cor did the same except his arms were more relaxed on his sides.

“There you go, now don’t forget to smile.”

Clarus returned to Regis’ side, their bodies glued to one another and arms comfortably settled over a shoulder and around a waist.

“Just imagine the spiracorns. Pray to the Six we see something cool like that again.”

Snap.

This time the picture came out just the way they wanted. Cor managed to pull in a very rare smile and it was enough.

Then Regis changed it up a bit and captured a few selfies on his own cellphone. Funny faces added into the mix with Cor’s weirded out moments to make the pictures quite the highlight. The sweet seconds between Regis and Clarus taken with an exchange of smiles and their faces against one another before Clarus stole a kiss.

When they finished, Cor pulled out his own cellphone and handed it to Regis. “A picture please, Your Majesty.”

“Why of course. How can I say no to a request like that?” Regis took the phone and Clarus snuck in from behind until all three of them fitted on screen. “Okay, on a count of three. One. Two. Three.”

Regis tapped the button and returned the phone back to Cor. “How is it? We can do another if you want to.”

A thoughtful noise as Cor studied the image. Clarus on his left and Regis on the other, all fitted in the right spots. “It’s fine.”

“Great!” Regis cheered. “Back to the car then.”

Without the man realizing, Cor set that particular photo as his background image. No doubt, Clarus saw with a quick glance and found it endearing.

-

“Don’t feel like fishing today?”

“If it means making a fool of myself in front of you guys then no.”

“His Majesty fishes?”

“Used to. My father had quite the skill for it but it didn’t last long for me, wasn’t my thing.”

“Meaning that he was traumatized after one mighty fish caught him off guard. He lost control of it and fell into the waters.” Clarus then whispered into Cor’s ear. “I have a photo of that if you want to see.”

“I did not!” Regis glared.

“He was completely drenched and caught a cold in the end. I heard he gave his father quite the scare too.” Clarus gave him a look of triumph, leaving Regis quite flabbergasted while Cor could only stare in surprise.

“Can you teach me?” Cor suddenly asked, startling the two men.

“Teach you? Well, let’s see...” Regis rubbed his chin in thought since it had been a while since his last attempt.

“We can start with the basics. I brought your old set just in case,” Clarus states and went to bring the equipment from the car.

“Wait, you did?”

“I look forward to it.” Cor was filled with growing excitement, and Regis wondered what did he do to get into this fishing business.

When they got to the lake, Regis taught Cor the rules of fishing, the kind of lure to use and what to do when reeling in a fish. He taught him the different parts of the rod and the type of spool he would use. Cor held the rod as he listened, understanding the weight and feel of it in his hands.

“Here. Go ahead and pick one.” Regis opened the box of lures, varying of shapes and colors.

Cor pointed at the purple one.

“Ah, excellent choice there.” Regis handed him the Big Blaze Bahamut lure. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

With the lure in place, Cor set out his line into the distance, even deserving a praise from the king.

Time passed. Regis told him about having patience which Cor had plenty of so that wasn’t a problem. They waited still. Even Clarus brought out a chair and relaxed with a book in hand.

Then the sudden tug on the line awoken them all as Cor quickly readied to bring his catch in.

“That’s right, keep at it! You’re doing well!

“It’s all in the wrist!”

Cor steadied his weight and feet plastered to the wooden board as he tried inching back, careful not to break the line as he followed the fish’s every move. There was enough spool to last.

Encouraging words filled the air. The fish got closer and closer until with one final tug, Cor brought it out of the water. An excellent catch as he showed everyone a crag barramundi.

“I did it.” Cor wiped the sweat on his forehead.

“Nicely done!” Regis congratulated him with a pat on the back. “You’re a natural.”  
  
“Are we going to cook it?” Cor wondered.

“Do you want to?”

“Hm. Not really, I’ll put him back.” Cor unhooked the fish and it dropped with a splash.

-

They still had a long way to go before they reached Lestallum. There was no rush really and they would arrive in due time. With a camp spot discovered not too far from them, they decided to set up for the night. Though Regis admitted that it was better to enjoy the wildlife rather than cooped up in some cheap motel.

The fire crackled.

“Eat your beans, they’re nutritious.” Regis handed Cor an opened can. “Growing boy like you needs all he can get.”

“They’re just beans…” Cor muttered but took the can.

“You know, Clarus loves them. That’s why he has all that muscle on him.”

Clarus stopped in mid-eat and flexed an arm in good humor.

“And enough training too.” Cor touched his weapon at his side.

“That as well, you already got some on you already. Now eat up.” Regis raised his can in the air and ate with a spoon.

After their meal was finished, Regis grew tired and the first to go to bed since they had an early start tomorrow morning. He gave Clarus a good night kiss, whispering a quick statement in his ear and a squeeze on an arm for good measure before heading inside the tent.

Clarus cleaned up and heated some tea afterwards before joining Cor as the latter sat by the fire and thrown in some wood to tend the flame.

“Here, have some.” Clarus gave him a cup.

Cor took the offered tea with a thanks, and Clarus sat beside him.

Deep thoughts etched on the boy’s face, eyes staring into the fire and the cup warmed his hands.

“Are you enjoying yourself so far?” Clarus lightly asked and took a sip. “Different than what you expected?”

Cor turned, his fingers tapping against metal. “We haven’t encountered any fights.”

“Correct. There’s much to explore throughout these parts that doesn’t require a sword, we rely on our sights and sounds instead. You’re itching for one, aren’t you?”

“I’m anticipating,” Cor answered slowly and gazed around the area. “If anything happens, I will fight alongside you and the King.”

“I appreciate that. We can always spar if you’re up for it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’ll be good to get some blood pumping. Right?”

Cor nodded as an acceptable answer. He drank the liquid before he asked Clarus again, “how long have you known King Regis?”

Clarus paused, a fondness lingered.

“He was around your age when I became his shield but maybe a little longer before. Would you like to know how it all started? I can tell you’re a bit curious and some other things.” Clarus even nudged Cor for emphasis before the boy tried to do the same back, his face a little flushed with embarrassment.

“I want to know.” And that was all it took.

For hours, Clarus weaved his tales as Cor hang onto every word spoken. In the tent behind them, Regis listened to the stories before he could no longer.

Soon time was forgotten, and Cor began to doze off, the cup in his hands was now cold.

Clarus prodded him awake. “Sorry for keeping you up but it’s getting late. We can continue this next time.”

Cor rubbed his barely opened eyes and yawned. “Yeah… sounds good. Thank you for the story,” he murmured and bid a good night when he went inside the tent.

The fire was all but a faded heat and pillar of smoke. Clarus sat on his chair and admired the night above until he heard footsteps stopped by his side, and he looked up to find Regis.

“You’re supposed to be asleep.”

“Right back at you.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true, huh?” Clarus reached out, and Regis immediately took his hand in his before he was pulled down onto his bodyguards lap, legs comfortably settled across and over the armrest.

“Well this is comfortable,” Regis whispered, laying his head over Clarus’ shoulder and heard a hum. “He seems to be doing well after everything.”

“It’s all thanks to your guidance.” Clarus’ thumbed over the Regis’ knuckles while a muscled arm hugged around his back.

“I admit, I had some fears about his well being. He’s young and all...” Regis leaned in, nuzzling his face in the crook of Clarus’ neck and squeezed the hand in his. “But I believe he will grow into a fine man.”

“Yes he will. I do not doubt it.” Clarus leaned down, kissing the corner of Regis’ eye before lips danced along Regis’ skin until he planted soft pecks against his neck.

There was nothing else left to say except of love through their heated mouths and wandering touches, a language that only they could understand.

The night belonged to them.

-

The road continued, the journey almost as its end.

“Is His Majesty married to Clarus?”

Regis slammed on the brakes (everyone wore their seat belts) and turned his head lightning fast. Clarus, on the other hand, tried to hold his laughter in. “What?”

“No?” Cor asked again.

“What brought that up?”

“I wish to know.”

“We’re, uh, well about that marriage. That’s a good question...” Regis glanced at Clarus for an answer but the man simply shrugged his shoulders, expecting him to answer.

“We’re not married… yet.”

And that was when Clarus whipped his attention to Regis. “Y-yet?”

“I’m sorry, you two are very close,” Cor implied at the notion but looked away.

“No, no. That’s my fault. I wasn’t expecting a question like that.” Regis parked the car and unbuckled his seat belt so he can comfortably shift his body to speak with Cor. “We’re not married but…” He slipped his hand into Clarus’ and certainty spilled from his lips. “I would like to one day. If that is something he would like as well.” He pressed his lips firmly.

“Regis,” Clarus softened and responded with much heart, placing a kiss on Regis’ hand. “My answer is yes.”

“Well then, that’s… that’s great.” Regis lets out a quiet laugh, trying to calm his racing heart as he terribly didn’t make a fool of himself.

“I hope that answers your question.” Clarus said.

“It does. Then am I invited when you two are married?”

Regis’ eyes grew full of merriment. “You don’t even need to ask. Of course you are!”

“I’ll be there then.” Another rare smile.

-

The remainder of the car ride to Lestallum went smoothly.

“We made it.” Regis stopped the car, and everyone got out to stretch their legs. The town was bustling with people on this hot day, in and out they went and vendors situated in rows, all eager for folks to stop by.

“So where should we go first?” Clarus asked.

“Good question, why don’t we let Cor decide?” Regis’ attention turned to the kid.

“Me?” Cor got out of the car and looked around. So much to see but where to start was the biggest mystery until his stomach started to grumble. “Ah.”

“Looks like we have our answer. There’s plenty of food around so let’s see what they have. Sounds good?”

Cor agreed. The three made their way to the first food stand they saw.

The Lestallum adventures continued from that moment and even a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> And maybe there’s a jewelry shop in Lestallum where Regis can go ring shopping because why the hell not. Cor can help him find one too.
> 
> Man… Idk, I always enjoy Clarus/Regis, their love is free and so beautiful and it does things to my weak heart. And here, we have kid Cor who likes to learn, I guess... I don’t know how to tackle his concept of love but I believe that him seeing it from Regis and Clarus, he clearly understands and accepts it. Idk I can’t explain it. Bye.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> -
> 
> Drop me a prompt if you like.
> 
> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
